underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Corvin
Michael Corvin is a descendant of Corvinus family and the lover of Selene. He is portrayed by Canadian actor Scott Speedman. He appears in Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. Early life Michael was born sometime in 1975. Later, as an adult, he married Samantha Corvin. Michael and Samantha were in a car accident leaving Samantha fatally injured. Despite his efforts, she passed away before help arrived. Having spent a summer in Hungary once with his grandparents, he decided to leave the United States in an attempt to start over and move on after the tragedy. He took up residency as a trauma surgeon at a hospital in Budapest. According to the ''Underworld'' novelization, he lived in Long Island before moving to Hungary. Underworld On his way to work one night, Michael is caught in the middle of a shootout between Vampire Death Dealers and Lycans. Unknown to him, Michael had been targeted by the Lycans for a Hybrid experiment, as his blood might hold a rare genetic trait needed by the group. The goal was to retrieve a blood sample to test, but due to the interference of the Death Dealers, Michael escaped for the time being. Afterwards, Michael comes home, only to be attacked by a Vampire named Selene, who is curious as to why the Lycans were following him earlier that night. Before Selene can do anything else, Lycans attack. Michael runs to the elevator, temporarily escaping both the Vampire and the Lycans. When the elevator opens, Michael is confronted by Lucian, a Lycan with a special interest in Michael's blood. Lucian is shot by Selene, but he is able to bite Michael, infecting him with the Lycan virus. After Selene drags Michael away from Lucian, it is revealed that Lucian obtained a blood sample from Michael by biting him. The Lycan spits Michael's blood into a vial for testing. Selene and Michael run to Selene's car, but Lucian follows. Before Selene is able to run him over with her car, Lucian stabs her, hitting an artery and causing severe blood loss. Unwilling to admit she's badly wounded, Selene ends up passing out at the wheel and drives the car into a river. Michael rescues her from the sinking car, then administers CPR until she starts breathing again and coughs up water. Afterwards, Michael uses part of his shirt to bandage her wound and stop the bleeding. He soon after passes out beside her. The Lycans later test the blood sample acquired by Lucian, and are able to establish that Michael is the carrier of a rare immortal gene passed down by Alexander Corvinus' mortal son. Upon discovering this, the Lycans make it their main objective to capture Michael. They go to Michael's work and ask about him. Going against the rules of her Coven, Michael is kept hidden in the coven's manor house for protection by Selene. Upon waking, Michael finds himself confronted by Erika, another Vampire from Selene's coven, snarling at him, having discovered Michael carries the Lycan taint. Michael escapes from the manor by jumping out a window and heads back to the hospital he interned at to treat his wounds. When at the hospital, he shares the events that occurred with a co-worker who shortly afterward proves to be untrustworthy. The coworker becomes worried about Micheal's mental state and informs two police officers of Michael's presence in the hospital. Upon seeing the two "officers", Michael acts quickly and escapes the hospital, running back to the manor to find Selene. Selene drives him to one of the secret Vampire safehouses, where she explains to him the full implications of his situation. Selene handcuffs Michael to a chair after kissing him, and gives him a gun with silver bullets. She then leaves Michael at the safe house while she returns to the coven. As the hours pass, Michael tries to break the handcuffs chain by shooting it, but misses. He falls asleep and dreams of someone else's memories from the past. When Michael awakens, he sees Selene rushing into the room. She is being pursued by Lycans, and wants to get Michael out of there. Selene shoots out the window and orders Michael to escape. Scared, he initially hesitates but the gun battle becomes so intense that he falls out the window. On the way down, his body contorts, allowing him to land on his feet unharmed. Two Lycan agents (Pierce and Taylor) discover Michael and kidnap him, intending to take him to Lucian. Upon glimpsing the full moon out of the car's window, he begins to change into Lycan form. To stop this, Pierce and Taylor inject him with an enzyme. Michael is taken to the Lycan den, where he meets Lucian. Once there, he is flooded with Lucian's memories and learns that it was Viktor who started the war between the Lycans and Vampires by killing Lucian's lover, Sonja, his own daughter. Soon afterward, Death Dealers invade the lair. Selene breaks from the group and finds Michael. She releases him from his bounds and the two kiss. As Selene tries to escape with Michael, they are confronted by her jealous suitor Kraven. Enraged at seeing Selene with someone else, Kraven shoots Michael with silver nitrate bullets. Lucian tells Selene to bite Michael, as it is the only way to save his life. She does, causing his body to transform into the first Hybrid. Viktor arrives and fights Michael, believing that a Hybrid is an "abomination" that should not be allowed to live. Michael initially gains the upper hand, as the Elder is thoroughly unprepared for his physical strength. But despite being more powerful, Michael does not have Viktor's centuries of combat experience, and the Vampire soon turns the tables on him. Viktor comes close to killing Michael, but is stopped when Selene interferes. To save Michael, she uses Viktor's sword to slice his head in half, killing him. Underworld: Evolution After Viktor's assassination, Selene and Michael go on the run from both Lycan and Vampire alike. They initially attempt to hide in one of the Vampire safe houses, but Michael refuses to believe Selene when she tells him he shouldn't eat human food, and goes to a nearby restaurant. Michael's attempts at eating normal food go awry when his body rejects it, causing him to begin to vomit explosively. This and an ill-timed news bulletin about Michael's involvement in the shooting at the subway the previous night catches the attention of two police officers, who level their guns at Michael. Overcome with rage and bloodlust, Michael begins to turn and attacks one of the officers. Realizing what he's doing, he flees the restaurant, pursued by the officers. During the pursuit, he is shot several times, but the timely intervention of Selene saves his life. After incapacitating the police officers, Selene has Michael drink her blood, to help quicken the healing of his wounds. Immediately afterward, Selene and Michael are confronted by the last remaining Vampire Elder, Marcus Corvinus. Believing that Selene has something he wants, Marcus attacks her. Michael shoots Marcus, giving them time to escape. The duo flee to the road, where they hijack a truck. Michael allows himself to fully shift into his Hybrid form and begins to battle with Marcus. Selene is able to shake Marcus's hold on the truck by slamming it into the side of a cliff. As the sun rises, Selene hides in the truck, which Michael drives into an abandoned warehouse. There, he covers the windows in black paint and attempts to use a first aid kit to heal Selene's wounds, only to discover they have already healed over completely. They spend the day there and consumate their affections for one another. The next night, Selene and Michael meet with Andreas Tanis, the Official Historian of the Covens. During this time Michael begins to fully realize his power, using it to kill Lycans defending Tanis's lair and to frighten Tanis himself. After learning the truth about Selene's family and how the Vampire and Lycan species came to be, Selene and Michael travel to the Sancta Helena, a cargo ship where Michael meets his distant ancestor, Alexander Corvinus. Marcus' sudden intrusion and the subsequent battle causes Michael to be impaled and apparently killed on a steel beam beneath a nearby dock. Enraged and saddened, Selene leaves to stop Marcus from releasing his twin brother, William Corvinus, the first Werewolf and the creator of the Lycan bloodline. Not wanting to leave Michael's body alone, Selene demands that he be brought with her in the helicopter to William's lair. Due to the tremendous healing powers possessed by a Hybrid, his body regenerates, and he is brought back to life. Michael descends into William's lair to save Selene and engages in battle with William. Though he is initially overpowered by the Werewolf, Michael is eventually able to get his hands on William's jaws, and rips his head in half. Distracted by his twin brother's death, Marcus is overcome by Selene, who kills him. Michael is last seen with Selene standing in the sunlight in William's lair, leaving their future uncertain. Underworld: Awakening A fourth movie, Underworld: Awakening has been announced. Though Michael is not mentioned in the official plot synopsis, Selene is said to have a daughter named Nissa. Whether this child is Michael's or not is unknown. Interviews with the creators have suggested Michael will be in the movie, but actor Scott Speedman has denied ever being approached for the role. Powers and abilities Prior to being bitten by Lucian, Michael is an apparently normal American medical intern, the only remarkable thing about him being his genetic heritage as the mortal descendent of Alexander Corvinus, making him the only known carrier of the Corvinus Strain. Even as a human, however, his courage attracted Selene's notice when he dived out amid a subway shootout in order to save a girl who had been caught in the crossfire between the Vampires and Lycans, reflecting that she had known Vampires with less courage under gunfire. After he is transformed into a Hybrid, Michael's strength and speed increase significantly, allowing him to move several metres and down a story in less than a second, as well as engaging in physical combat with a centuries-old Vampire Elder. Although Michael is potentially one of the most physically powerful beings in that universe, his lack of combat experience tends to put him at a disadvantage when facing particularly experienced combatants, although his raw strength and speed is often enough to compensate for this when facing the average Vampire or Lycan. While in Hybrid form, Michael apparently regresses to a more feral mentality, his combat style demonstrating a ruthlessness that he has never shown as a human, such as punching through a Werewolf's chest or tearing William's head in half with his bare hands. He has never been heard to speak beyond growls and roars while in Hybrid form. Despite this, his intelligence remains, apparent in behaviour such as using a chain as a weapon or recognizing what an opponent was after. Michael also has the ability to change partially, such as his eyes and teeth and even turn his fingers into claws. Although he seems dependent on blood to sustain himself, his healing is as powerful as the rest of him, allowing Michael to return back to life even after being impaled twice through the chest and provided with only a few drops of Selene's blood. It is possible that if he sustains life-threatening wounds without compensating the blood loss his body goes into suspended animation, similar to a Vampire Elder's, in order to preserve the brain long enough for it to heal the damage. Gallery File:Michaelposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Michael Category:Evolution characters Category:Character Category:Hybrid Category:Underworld characters